mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cityland (Super Mario Odyssey)
Das Cityland ist das achte Land, das Mario in Super Mario Odyssey besuchen kann und in dem New Donk City liegt. Die letztere basiert auf der echten Stadt New York City. Die meisten Einwohner von New Donk City sind Menschen (einschließlich Pauline, die Bürgermeisterin der Stadt). Nintendo bestätigte auch, dass New Donk City die Stadt war, in der das Arcade-Spiel Donkey Kong stattfindet. Prospektdetails Den Himmel schaben Die Wolkenkratzer von New Donk City sind die erste Verbindung der meisten Menschen mit der Stadt. Aber auch unter diesen ist das New Donk City Hall das Symbol dieser großartigen Stadt, also verpassen Sie es nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht begegnen Sie sogar der weltberühmten Bürgermeisterin Pauline! Die nächtliche Skyline scheint aus jedem Winkel. Eine Million-Münzen-Ansicht Wenn Sie nach New Donk City gekommen sind, sind Sie es sich selbst schuldig, es nachts zu sehen. Der beste Aussichtspunkt ist das Wahrzeichen von New Donk City Hall, aber leider ist das Innere für den Bau gesperrt, so dass Sie auf eines der benachbarten Gebäude zielen müssen. Wenn es Festival-Saison ist, haben Sie eine Chance auf ein einmaliges Erlebnis, aber das Timing ist ein wenig unregelmäßig, also achten Sie darauf, den Zeitplan im Voraus zu überprüfen. Die weltweit zuverlässigste Marke für Kopfbedeckungen. Crazy Cap Flagship Store Es gibt wahrscheinlich nur eine Marke, die die ganze Welt kennt, und das ist Crazy Cap. Ihr ursprünglicher Flagship-Store befindet sich hier in New Donk City. Die einzigartige Fassade ist von einem alten Theater umgebaut. Theaterraum ist nicht mehr sehr gefragt, mit so vielen Straßenkünstlern in der Stadt. Dies sind nicht einmal Sicherheitsschienen. Immer konstruieren Neue Donkers sind an Konstruktion und neue Entwicklungen gewöhnt. Unter der Erde, auf Dächern und in Gebäuden wird immer gearbeitet, deshalb werden Stromleitungen nie abgebaut - sie laufen durch die ganze Stadt. Ungeübte Reisende sollten auf die überall verstreuten Kräne, Träger und Schächte achten. Härter als es aussieht. Durch die Stadt rollen Diese Motorroller können altmodisch aussehen, aber sie packen einen Schlag und sind perfekt für Werkzeuge rund um die Stadt. Probieren Sie es aus! Spaß Leckerbissen: RC Cars Mehr Neue Donkers kommen in den edlen Sport des RC Autorennens. Finden Sie einen lokalen Enthusiasten, und Sie werden eine ganz neue Welt eröffnen. Drei Schlüssel zum Königreich # Schätze den ständigen Fortschritt und die Entwicklung auf der Basis von Power Moon. # Besuchen Sie die einladenden Seelen, die einfach ihre Türen offen lassen. # Nehmen Sie an dem stadtweiten Festival teil, wenn Sie können (Änderungen vorbehalten). Lila Münzen Monde Mond 01 New Donk Citys Ungezieferproblem Besiegt den Mechawiggler, wie in der Einleitung beschrieben (siehe vorherige Seite). Dazu müsst ihr in der regnerischen Nacht auf die Spitze des Rathauses kommen. Mond 02 Der Schlagzeuger ist dabei Pauline braucht für ihr Festival vier Musiker. Ihr müsst sie nur ansprechen. Der Schlagzeuger steht gleich neben dem Eingang des Rathauses. Mond 03 Der Gitarrist ist dabei Den Gitarristen für Paulines Festival findet ihr auf dem Vorplatz der Stadt, weit im Süden. Sucht auf der kleinen Parkanlage nach ihm – ihr könnt ihn schon von Weitem hören. Mond 04 Der Bassist ist dabei Den Bassisten für Paulines Festival findet ihr in einem kleinen, weit entlegenen Park ganz im Nordosten der Stadt. Ihr erreicht die Stelle ganz einfach, indem ihr vom Rathaus aus nach Osten geht und am Ende des Stadtgebiets das Kabel benutzt, das hinüber führt. Mond 05 Der Trompeter ist dabei Der Trompeter für Paulines Festival übt auf einem Hochhaus-Dach direkt südwestlich vom Eingang des Rathauses. Auf dieses Dach kommt ihr nur, wenn ihr euch vom Dach eines anderen Hauses hinschleudert. Mond 06 Saft fürs Kraftwerk Für das große Festival müsst ihr noch die Stromversorgung sicherstellen. Steigt dazu in die Kanalisation. Westlich des Eingangs des Rathauses ist ein großer Kanaldeckel auf der Straße. Capert ihn und rückt ihn zur Seite, dann lasst euch in das Loch fallen. Ihr müsst nun schadlos durch die Kanalisation, Dazu müsst ihr an einigen Stellen große Stahlträger zum rotieren bringen, indem ihr sie mit eurer Kappe anstoßt. Am kniffligsten ist der träger nahe des Ende, denn der dreht sich vertikal. Mario hat aber quasi Pattex auf den Schuhen und rutscht erst herunter, wenn es sehr steil wird.. Am ende müsst ihr alle großen Piranhapflanzen besiegen und dann per Stampfattacke auf einen großen Knopf steigen. Wenn ihr später noch einmal in die Kanalisation zurückkehrt, könnt ihr zwei weitere Monde abgreifen, siehe Mond Nr. 35 und Mond Nr.63. Mond 07 Ein traditionelles Festival Ist die Basnd beisammen und die Stromversorgung gesichert, so könnt ihr auf Anfrage Paulines an einem großen Festival teilhaben. Dies ist ein besonders schöner und langer 2D-Abschnitt. Pauline sing, Mario steigt in eine pixelige Röhre und dann geht die Post ab, Ihr erlebt eine Hommage an das klassische Donkey-Kong-Spiel von 1981. Alles was ihr tun müsst , ist bis zum ende durchkommen und am Ende, wenn ihr den großen Gorilla erreicht, alle Fragezeichenblöcke unter ihm per Sprung anstupsen, damit er vom Gerüst fällt. Hinter den nächsten Röhre nehmt ihr wieder volle Gestalt an und sprecht mit Pauline, um einen Multimond zu kassieren. Mond 08 Im Inneren eines Stahlträgers Diesen Mond könnt ihr schon im intro dieses Landes abstauben, wenn ihr durch die verregneten Gassen müsst. Nicht lange nach dem Start erreicht ihr im Südwest-teil der Stadt eine Stelle mit frei hängenden Stahlträgern. Ein Stück weiter erreicht ihr wieder das Stadtgebiet mit festem Boden unter den Füßen. Die Träger, auf denen ihr eben noch gelaufen seid, sind innen hohl. Zerstört einfach die Holzkisten hinter euch und lauft hinein, um einen Mond zu finden. Mond 09 Schwing in der Brise Östlich des Rathauses weit im Norden (in luftiger Höhe) schwebt ein Mond über einem Stahlträger, der zwischen den Gebäuden hin und her schwingt. Mond 10 Inmitten von Stahlträgern Im Osten der Stadt ragt eine Plattform über den äußeren Abgrund, Auf dieser Plattform sind zwei Stahlträger-Gebilde, an denen ihr eine Serie an Wandsprüngen ausführen könnt, um nach oben zu gelangen. Nutzt die Gelegenheit, um oben einen Mond einzusacken. Mond 11 Glanz über dem Pool Auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes westlich des Rathauses ganz im Norden schwebt ein Mond über einem Swimmingpool. Um ihr zu bekommen,müsst ihr den Sonnenschirm daneben als Trampolin missbrauchen. Mond 12 Schwindelerregende Höhen Klettert bis ganz nach oben auf die Spitze des Rathauses. Auf der dünnen Antenne macht ihr einen Handstand, um an einen Mond zu kommen. Mond 13 Geheimer Trägertunnel Direkt neben dem Landeplatz eures Luftschiffs winden sich Stahlträger-Konstruktionen. Der Toad, der euch Tipps für Fundorte gibt, steht direkt davor. Auf der anderen Seite des Trägers ist eine Öffnung – da kommt ihr ins Innere des Trägers und könnt einen Mond mitnehmen. Mond 14 Unter dem Müllsack Schaut auf dem Dach des Gebäudes ganz im Südwesten des Hauptteils der Stadt nach einem Haufen schwarzer Müllsäcke. Darunter funkelt es verdächtig, Ihr wisst inzwischen sicher, was zu tun ist. Erst die Müllsäcke beseitigen, dann eine Stampfattacke auf den funkelnden Boden. Mond 15 Versteck im Schrott Auf der entlegenen Plattform mit dem Park ganz im Nordosten (da, wo ihr den Bassisten gefunden hattet) liegt eine seltsame Apparatur auf der Wiese. Führt eine Stampfattacke darauf aus. Mond 16 Im Dachcafé liegen gelassen? Im Nordwesten der Stadt, neben dem Rathaus, ist ein Café auf dem Dach eines Hauses. Das Café erreicht ihr, wenn ihr auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes das Kabel hochfahrt. In der Mitte des Dachcafés versammeln sich verdächtig häufig Tauben,und wenn ihr dort steht, vibriert der Controller. Mit einer Stampfattacke holt ihr dort einen Power-Mond aus dem Boden. Mond 17 Hoppeldihopp auf dem Wolkenkratzer Versetzt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Dachgarten“. Er liegt auf einem der südlichen Häuser, die eine Wiese auf dem Dach haben. Schräg gegenüber ist noch eine Dachwiese mit Parkbänken, Dort steht oft ein Hase, den ihr nicht zu Fassen bekommt, wenn ihr ihn einfach jagt, denn dann flieht er auf ein benachbartes Dach. Der Trick ist simpel. Seht zu, dass der Hase wirklich auf dem Dach mit den Parkbänken ist – ist er nicht dort, dann scheucht ihn dorthin. Nun nutzt auf dem Dach, wo der Schnellreisepunkt ist, die elastische Stange und schleudert euch rüber zu dem Hasen. Das Schleudern per Stange hat nämlich den Vorteil, dass Mario bei einer ebenen Landung kurze Zeit sprintet. So kann der Hase nicht mehr entkommen und lässt einen Mond bei euch. Mond 18 Hoch oben auf der Müllhalde Am Nordende des Hochhauses, das direkt neben dem Rathaus steht, ragt ein Stahlträger in schwindelerregende Höhe, und obendrauf steht seltsamer Weise eine Mülltonne.Steigt per Kabel auf die Spitze des Rathauses und vollzieht einen Hechtsprung zu dieser Mülltonne. Eine Stampfattacke öffnet sie und bringt einen Mond hervor. Mond 19 Cityland: Ticktack-Turnier 1 Im Westen der Stadt, dort wo die Baustelle wieder auf festen Grund führt, ist eine Vogelscheuche.Aktiviert ihr sie, tauchen neben ihr Wippen auf, die nach oben führen,. Ihr müsst über die Wippen zu einem Mond, bevor die Zeit abläuft. Dazu müsst ihr natürlich die Willen auch korrekt ausrichten, Nutzt dazu Marios Gewicht, aber rutscht nicht ab oder reagiert zu spät, sonst müsst ihr noch einmal starten Mond 20 Cityland: Ticktack-Turnier 2 Dieses Ticktack-Event wird spaßig! Auf dem Dach des Rathauses recht weit oben, findet ihr einen Motorroller, der aussieht wie eine alte Vespa. Setzt euch drauf und rollt über den P-Schalter daneben. Daraufhin erscheint eine Plattform, die um das Rathaus herum führt. Fahrt so schnell wie ihr könnt diese Plattform entlang und lest den Schlüssel auf, damit ihr etwas weiter den Mond auflesen könnt. Fallt nicht runter! Mond 21 City-Flora – Kübel auf dem Gebäude Schaut auf dem Vorplatz der Stadt im Süden nach drei Samen, die auf der Wiese liegen, Schnappt euch einen Samen und nehmt ihn mit nach Westen. Hüpft auf das Taxi, das auf der Straße stillsteht und erreicht damit den grünen Balkon des Gebäudes daneben. Arbeitet euch zum Dach hoch und werft den Samen in den Kübel, auf dass dort eine Pflanze wächst. Wie bei allen anderen Pflanzen, die ihr zuvor in Kübel eingepflanzt habt, dauert der Wachstumsprozess einige Zeit, also tut inzwischen etwas anderes und kommt irgendwann zurück. Ist die Pflanze hochgewachsen und trägt eine dicke gelbe, aber geschlossene Blüte, dann werft euren Hut auf die Blüte, damit ein Mond herausspringt. Mond 22 City-Flora – Kübel auf dem Vorplatz So wie bei Mond 21 gilt es auch hier, einen Samen einzupflanzen, den ihr Im Süden auf dem Vorplatz der Stadt findet. Den zugehörigen Blumentopf findet ihr ganz in der Nähe an einer Ecke der Wiese des Vorplatzes. Werft einen Samen dort hinein. Wie bei allen anderen Pflanzen, die ihr zuvor in Kübel eingepflanzt habt, dauert der Wachstumsprozess einige Zeit, also tut inzwischen etwas anderes und kommt irgendwann zurück. Ist die Pflanze hochgewachsen und trägt eine dicke gelbe, aber geschlossene Blüte, dann werft euren Hut auf die Blüte, damit ein Mond herausspringt. Mond 23 City Flora – Kübel auf dem Hausdach Den letzten Samen des Vorplatzes (Siehe auch Mond 21 und 22) pflanzt ihr auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes in der Expresso Street Sie befindet sich recht mittig im Stadtgebiet. Schnappt euch den letzten Samen, lauft nach Norden zur Expresso Street und schlagt dann den Weg nach Westen ein. Wenn ihr den bunten Laden mit dem Slot-Minispiel entdeckt (er hat ein Schild mit drei Monden aushängen), dann begebt euch in den schmalen Spalt hinter dem Gebäude und vollzieht Wandsprünge auf dessen Dach. Nun schaut euch um: Auf dem Gebäude direkt daneben 8ein kleines Stück nach Osten) ist ein weiterer Blumenkübel. Werft den Samen vom Vorplatz dort hinein. Wie bei allen anderen Pflanzen, die ihr zuvor in Kübel eingepflanzt habt, dauert der Wachstumsprozess einige Zeit, also tut inzwischen etwas anderes und kommt irgendwann zurück. Ist die Pflanze hochgewachsen und trägt eine dicke gelbe, aber geschlossene Blüte, dann werft euren Hut auf die Blüte, damit ein Mond herausspringt Mond 24 Huhuuu, Kapitän Toad Kapitän Toad findet ihr dieses mal ganz im Norden am Ende eines dünnen Stegs. Stattet ihm einen Besuch ab, dann spendiert er einen Mond. Mond 25 Parkplatz: Nähe Heliport Schnappt euch den Motorroller, der im Süden der Stadt beim Vorplatz steht, und fahrt mit ihm die Hauptstraße Richtung Rathaus hinunter. Fahrt nun mit dem Roller rechts vom Rathaus die Bautreppe mit der blauen Außenverkleidung hoch. Und arbeitet euch auf das Dach hoch (nicht vergessen: auch der Roller kann springen). Oben angekommen stellt ihr euch mit dem Roller neben die Parkuhr auf die silberne Parkschiene. Der Mann nebenan gesteht, dass Mario sein erste Kunde ist (ist ja auch ein blöder Ort für einen Parkplatz). Ihr bekommt einen Mond spendiert. Mond 26 Bankfreundschaft In einer Straße im Westteil der Stadt sitzt ein Mann einsam auf einer Bank und säuselt „ich kann dir sagen“ vor sich her. Stellt euch neben ihn auf die Bank und lasst den Controller in Ruhe, dann wird sich Mario selbstständig neben ihm hinsetzen. Der Mann bedankt sich für die Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Mond. Mond 27 Shopping in New Donk City Wie üblich erhaltet ihr einen Mond in der gelben Abteilung des Shops. Er kostet – wer hätte es gedacht – 100 Goldmünzen Mond 28 Jackpot im Cityland Auf der Expresso Street, mittig im Stadtgebiet ganz im Westen, befindet sich ein kleiner Glücksspiel-Laden, erkennbar an den drei Monden auf dem Schild, das außen hängt. Hier könnt ihr einen Mond erwerben, wenn ihr ihn auf vier wechselnden Slot-Stellen mit dem Hut abwerft. Mond 29 Seilspringakrobatik Auf dem Vorplatz der Stadt im Süden schwingen zwei Stadtbewohnerinnen ein Springseil. Springt einfach an die richtige Stelle und hüpft 30 Mal über das Seil, um den ersten von zwei möglichen Monden bei dieser Prüfung einzusacken. Die Seildrehung wird nach und nach schneller. Solltet ihr Probleme mit dem Timing haben (was mitunter an der Latenz eures Fernsehers liegen kann - schaltet unbedingt den Spielemodus eures HDTV ein, um Verzögerungen zu vermindern), dann behelft euch mit dem akustischen Signal. Die eine Seilschwingerin ruft regelmäßig „hey“. Das ist vor allem bei den schnellen Schwüngen euer Signal zum Springen. Springt zudem immer nur kurz hoch, so behaltet ihr die Kontrolle. Mond 30 Seilspringtalent Bei der gleichen Springseilprüfung wie für Mond Nr. 29 erhaltet ihr einen zweiten Mond, wenn ihr 100 Sprünge über das Seil schafft. Solltet ihr Probleme mit dem Timing haben (was mitunter an der Latenz eures Fernsehers liegen kann - schaltet unbedingt den Spielemodus eures HDTV ein, um Verzögerungen zu vermindern), dann behelft euch mit dem akustischen Signal. Die eine Seilschwingerin ruft regelmäßig „hey“. Das ist vor allem bei den schnellen Schwüngen euer Signal zum Springen. Springt zudem immer nur kurz hoch, so behaltet ihr die Kontrolle. Mond 31 Auto-capern per Fernsteuerung An einer Ecke der Dixie Street, gegenüber des Crazy Cap-Shops, steht ein Mann, der versucht ein ferngesteuertes Auto zu benutzen. Werft euren Hut auf den Mann, um euch selbst daran zu probieren, und ihr werdet feststellen, dass sich der Mann nicht umsonst so schwer tat, denn das Mini-Auto auf dem Parcours steuert sich furchtbar steif. Es scheint nur dann richtig einzulenken, wenn man rückwärts fährt. Tut das, um das Mini-Auto hinter das Gitter mit dem Mond zu steuern. Mond 32 RC-Auto-Profi Nun, da ihr bei Mond 32 Erfahrungen mit einem schlecht steuerbaren RC-Auto gesammelt habt, wäre es doch zeit, mal ein richtig gutes zu steuern. Auf derselben Straße (der Dixie Street) hinter dem Mini-Auto Straßenparcours findet ihr in Gebäude mit einer offenen Tür. Tretet ein und capert den Mann, der neben dem Siegerpodest steht. Nun könnt ihr ein weiteres ferngesteuertes Auto über eine kleine Rennstrecke manövrieren. Ihr braucht ein wenig Geschick, denn die Steuerung ist empfindlich. Schafft ihr eine angemessene Zeit für drei Runden, so gewinnt ihr einen Mond. Mond 33 Notenjagd: im privaten Raum Betretet ein Gebäude durch eine Tür auf Westseite der mittigen Hauptstraße für einen Besuch in einem Raum, in dem nichts weiter zu finden ist als zwei pixelige Röhren und ein Notenschlüssel. Sammelt den Notenschlüssel ein und macht euch dann auf Notensammel-Tour. Immer wieder mal im 3D- und mal im 2D-bereich. Seid schnell, sonst läuft euch die Zeit davon. Mond 34 Rathaus Fundbüro Diesen Mond konntet ihr bereits im Intro des Citylandes auf dem Weg zum Boss finden. Er ist aber auch später noch an gleicher Stelle. Betretet das Rathaus auf der höheren Ebene (der zweite Eingang), damit ihr im Inneren des Gebäudes nach oben kommt – hier wird noch immer gebaut. Ihr gelang an eine Passage mit mehreren gelb-schwarz gestreiften Stangen,an denen ihr hochklettern müsst. Weiter links gibt es noch mehr solcher Stangen, die auf einem optionalen Weg nach oben führen. Klettert an ihnen hinauf und holt euch einen Mond auf einer weit links gelegenen, hohen Plattform. Mond 35 Schatz in der Kanalisation Nach dem ihr die Band zusammengebracht habt, schickt euch Pauline in die Kanalisation (über den Kanaldeckel, westlich des Rathauses). Dort unten könnt ihr zwei weitere Monde einsacken. Bei Mond 35 müsst ihr euch an den grünen Stahlbalken vorbei arbeiten, die ihr zum rotieren bringen könnt, Ihr erreicht dann eine Stelle mit drei Fragezeichenblöcken an der Wand. Links davon ist ein Kappenbeschleuniger. Werft ihr die Kappe darauf, so leitet er sie an einen vertikal rotierenden Balken weiter. Stellt euch da rauf und versucht, auf die schmale Oberkante zu kommen, wenn der Balken komplett vertikal aufgestellt ist. Dann spring ein Stück zurück nach rechts, denn da ist ein Mond auf einem hoch gelegenen Vorsprung. Für den zweiten Mond schaut auf Mond Nr. 63 Mond 36 Ausgelassen auf den Straßen Diesen Mond bekommt ihr während des Festivals. Keine Angst, das Festival könnt ihr so oft erleben wie ihr wollt, wenn ihr im untersten Stockwerk des Rathauses (dort wo die band Musik macht) den Mann links von der Bühne ansprecht. Er bringt euch zurück zum Festival. Spielt die 2D-Passage, bis zu der Stelle, an der ihr eine Rampe in Halbmondform nach oben lauft und plötzlich an der Decke steht. Geht durch die Röhre und achtet auf die vier Fragezeichen-Blöcke vor euch. Springt auf diese vier Blöcke und einmal blind in die Luft, um einen geheimen Münzblock zu entdecken, Wenn ihr euch auf diesen Block stellt, erreicht ihr eine Röhre, die am Boden steht. Hinein da und den Mond abgestaubt! Mond 37 Ab durch die Menschenmenge Im Gebäude ganz im Nordwest der Stadt läuft eine Menschenmenge durch einen engen Korridor. Wenn ihr neben der Tür den Schalter betätigt, erscheint am anderen Ende des Korridors für begrenzte zeit ein Mond. Arbeitet euch durch die Menschenmenge (und ab und zu auch über deren Köpfe), um den Mond rechtzeitig zu erreichen. In diesem Korridor wartet übrigens noch ein Mond (siehe Mond 38) Mond 38 Hoch über der Menschenmenge Im selben Korridor wie bei Mond 37 könnt ihr euch über die Köpfe der vielen Menschen auf eine grüne Markise hopsen, die euch wie ein Trampolin in die Lüfte schleudert. Oben gelangt ihr an eine Reihe Stangen. Schwingt euch mit Mario von Stange zu Stange auf einen Gitter-Vorsprung, auf dem ein Mond auf einen Finder wartet. Mond 39 Strom für den Stadtteil Für diesen Mond (und Mond Nr. 40) müsst ihr euch unbedingt das Bauinspektor-Outfit zulegen und anziehen. Es besteht aus einem gelben Bauarbeiterhelm und einer rot-gelben Latzhose-Hemd Kombination.Nur mit diesem Outfit gelangt ihr in die Baustelle, deren Eingang im Norden direkt neben dem Rathaus liegt. Ein Mann mit einem Bauarbeiterhelm steht davor und lässt euch nur im passenden Outfit durch. Dahinter findet ihr eine Geschicklichkeitspassage, in der ihr euch durch diverse Kabel bewegen und die richtigen Abzweigungen nehmen müsst, um fünf Mondteile zu einem großen Mond zusammenzusetzen. Ein weiterer Mond befindet sich ebenfalls in diesem Gebiet (siehe Mond 40) Mond 40 Arbeiten an den Stromleitungen Geht im Bauarbeiter-Outfit durch dieselbe Tür wie für Mond 39. Wenn ihr im gesonderten Gebiet rechts entlang über die Kabel saust, erreicht ihr ein Hochhaus mit einem weiteren Kabel davor. Wenn ihr das nutzt kommt ihr auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes heraus. Allerdings befindet sich ein Mond auf dem Dach. Also verlasst das Kabel schon vorzeitig, indem ihr den LZ-Knopf drückt, wenn ihr oben am Dach vorbeirauscht. Auf dem niedrigeren Teil des Daches ist eine Holzkiste, die einen Mond birgt. Mond 41 Mondstücke unter Beschuss In der Umgebung des städtischen Vorplatzes ganz im Süden fährt ein Taxi umher, dessen Taxi-Schild auf dem Dach sich von den anderen unterscheidet. Es hat einen Knauf auf dem Dach – der Knauf signalisiert, dass es gecapert werden kann. Capert das Taxi und haltet den Analogstick eine Weile nach oben, damit das Taxi davon düst und euch in eine gesonderte Szene bringt, in der es regnet wie in der Einleitung des Citylands. Hier capert ihr einen Shermützler-Panzer und ballert alles ab, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Euer Ziel ist dass Sammeln von fünf Mondstücken, die sich hier in der Umgebung befinden. Eines ist zum Beispiel in einem schrottreifen Taxi versteckt, ein anderes in einem Stein. Um überall hinzukommen, müsst ihr bestimmte Steine abschießen, die Stahlträger halten. Die träger kippen dann um und bilden neue Wege. Nebenbei. Weit entfernte Mondteile braucht Mario nicht selbst einzusammeln. Es genügt, sie mit dem Panzer abzuschießen. Habt ihr den kompletten Mond beisammen, dann könnt ihr theoretisch das Taxi ganz am Ende des Abschnitts capern und zurück in die Stadt fahren. Allerdings wartet hier noch ein Mond auf einen Finder, siehe Mond 42. Mond 42 Scharfschütze unter Beschuss Wie bei Mond 41 beschrieben capert ihr das einzige Taxi, das sich capern lässt und gelangt dadurch in eine verregnete Spezialpassage mit Shermützler-Panzern. Ihr müsst mit diesem Panzer ganz nach oben auf die oberste Ebene, wo ihr das letzte Mondstück für Mond 41 gefunden hattet. Nun dreht euch um und schaut Richtung Eingang dieser Passage, aber ganz nach oben an die obersten Stockwerke des Hochhauses. Da stehen drei Altmetall-Würfel auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Schießt den mittleren Würfel ab, um einen Mond herauszuholen. Der Mond landet auf dem Hausdach nebenan. Das erreicht ihr, indem ihr als normaler eure Kappe über die Häuserschlucht werft und eine Reihe unsichtbarer Blöcke aufdeckt, die als Brücke dienen. Mond 43 Im rotierenden Labyrinth Auf der Dixie Street, unweit des Crazy Cap Shops ist ein weiterer, aber kleinerer Gullydeckel zu finden, Unter ihm ist ein Zugang zu einem gläsernen Labyrinth, in dem ihr zwei Monde finden könnt (siehe auch Mond 44). Für den ersten Mond müsst ihr die Mondteile im Labyrinth zusammensetzen, Die Türen des Labyrinths könnt ihr drehen, indem ihr Cappy auf eine Seite der Tür werft. Mond 44 Hinter dem rotierenden Labyrinth Unter demselben Kanaldeckel, den ihr für Mond 43 öffnet, geht ihr diesmal nicht in das gläserne Labyrinth, sondern steigt auf dessen Glasdach. Lauft auf die andere Seite und schaut nach unten, da ist ein kleiner Balkon mit einem Mond auf der Rückseite. Mond 45 Akrobatik in luftiger Höhe Im Gebäude ganz im Nordwesten, dort wo die Menschenmenge am Schnürchen durch den schmalen gang läuft (dort wo ihr Mond Nr.37 und 38 fandet), könnt ihr eine Röhre betreten. Sie bringt euch auf das Dach eines entlegenen Hochhauses ganz weit im Westen. Steigt dort per Hutwurf in die Mini-Rakete und lasst euch zu einer Akrobatikeinlage bringen, in der ihr zwei Monde abstauben könnt (Siehe auch Mond Nr. 46). Für den ersten Mond schwingt ihr euch mit Mario von Stange zu Stange. Bleibt geduldig und denkt daran, das Mario auch rückwärts von einer Stange springen kann (was unter Umständen zu einem Tod im Abgrund führt, wenn euer Timing falsch ist, aber auch behilflich sein kann). Euer Weg führt um das Gebäude herum zu einer Plattform, kurz vor dem Ausgang schwebt euer Power-Mond. Mond 46 Höhensprünge am Hochhaus Folgt den Anweisungen für Mond Nr. 45 Nach ein paar Schwüngen an den Stangen kommt ihr an eine Stelle, in der eine Stange vertikal fährt, also nach oben und unten. Direkt dahinter ist noch eine, die schwieriger zu erreichen ist, weil ihr mit Mario rückwärts schwingen und springen müsst, um weiter nach oben zu kommen. Arbeitet euch nach oben zu einem Mond. Diese Stelle ist auf der Frontseite des Gebäudes, also noch bevor ihr es umrundet. Mond 47 Kletterpartie unter Beschuss Betretet das Haus im mittigen Osten der Stadt, um in einer gesonderten Gegend zu landen. Wenn ihr hier an den bewegenden Stangen hochklettert, werdet ihr feststellen, dass eine ganze menge Kanonen hier herumstehen, die Kugel-Willis abfeuern, Unter diesem Beschuss sollt ihr euch an weiteren Stangen festhalten. Arbeitet euch bis zu einem sicheren Dach durch,wo ihr einen Mond findet – aber es ist nicht der einzige Mond in diesem Abschnitt. Siehe Mond 48. Mond 48 Bring mal den Müll rüber! Im gleichen Gebäude wie bei Mond 47, bzw, in derselben Geschicklichkeitsaufgabe, könnt ihr nach dem Klettern auf die nächsthöhere Ebene einen Kugel-WIlli capern und mit ihm zu einer Mülltonne fliegen, die auf einem einsamen, entfernten Stahlgitter steht. Ein Stampfer holt einen Mond aus der Mülltonne. Mond 49 Flucht per Motorroller Ein wenig südlich vom Rathaus ist ein dreieckiges Gebäude. An einer Ecke findet ihr eine Tür. Geht ihr durch, dann landet ihr in einem sehr langen Hinterhof, auf dem ein Motorroller steht. Hier könnt ihr mal wieder zwei Monde abstauben (siehe auch Mond Nr. 50). Schnappt euch den Roller und düst los. Kaum losgefahren, wird euch ein großer Tyrannosaurus Rex verfolgen. Weicht ihm stets aus, damit er Mario nicht den Kopf abbeißt. Achtet dabei auf Markierungen am Boden, Sie kündigen lila Münzen oder sogar einen Power Mond an. Den ersten Mond findet ihr aber am Schluss dieser langen fahrt. Mond 50 Flucht dank Sprungkraft Im selben Hinterhof, den ihr für Mond Nr. 49 besucht, steigt ihr abermals auf den Roller und flüchtet vor dem T-Rex. Achtet auf Bodenmarkierungen, denn sie zeigen euch frühzeitig an, das gleich ein Sammelgegenstand kommt, Nicht nur lila Münzen, auch ein Mond ist zu finden, wenn ihr zum rechten Zeitpunkt linker Hand auf Holzkisten springt und ihn einsackt. Mond 51 Geheimpfad nach New Donk Cit Den geheimen Zugang nach New Donk City findet ihr im Wüstenland. Im Wüstenland sucht ihr nach einer viereckigen Säule mit einer Miauxi-Haltestelle in der Nähe des Giftsees im Osten, bzw. zwischen der alten Ruine und dem Giftsee. Direkt an der Säule in Bodennähe ist das Gemälde, das euch auf eine entlegene Plattform New Donk Citys bringt. Mond 52 Ein Urlauber im Cityland Wenn ihr Peach befreit und den Abspann gesehen habt, findet ihr im Wüstenland direkt vor dem Dorf einen Wüstenbewohner vor einem Taxi. Er möchte verschiedene Länder nacheinander bereisen, und zwar in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge, die er ansagt, Er reist auch nach New Donk City und ist hier weit im Süden vor dem Vorplatz der Stadt an seinem Taxi zu finden. Sprecht ihr ihn an, wird er einen Mond dalassen und weiterreisen. Mond 53 Mit Cityland-Kunst gefunden Gegenüber des Rathauses ist das dreieckige westliche Gebäude, auf dem ihr einst den Trompeter fandet. Lasst euch vom Dach dieses Gebäudes aus auf die nächstbeste Kante fallen und lauf vorsichtig am Rand entlang, bis ihr ein Bild findet, das Hinweise auf ein Rätsel gibt. Ihr könnt es mit der Switch Screenshot-Funktion fotografieren. Da Bild zeigt einen drolligen Mops. Er steht eindeutig irgendwo im Seeland. Des Rätsels Lösung befindet sich im Seeland ganz weit im Westen. Dort ist unter der Glaskuppel ein Wasser ein zylindrischer Schacht, der mit Wasser gefüllt ist und euch nach oben über die Wasseroberfläche bringt. Schaut euch nun das Bild noch einmal an. Genau hier steht der moppelige Hund an einer Ecke. Vollzieht hier eine Stampfattacke, um den Mond zu bekommen, Er zählt als Mond des Citylandes. Mond 54 Flatterhaft in der Stadt Wieder einmal fliegen zwei Vögel in der Stadt umher. Einer hält einen Mond. Ihr könnt den funkelnden Vogel am besten nahe des Vorplatzes ganz im Süden der Stadt abfangen, wenn ihr auf ihn wartet und zum rechten Zeitpunkt auf das Taxi hüpft, das dort stillsteht. Werft Cappy nach dem Vogel, damit er den Mond hergibt. Mond 55 M-A-R-I-O meldet sich ab Später im Spiel findet ihr mehrere Buchstaben auf dem Vorplatz der Stadt ganz im Süden. Diese Buchstaben würden das Wort MARIO bilden, wenn sie korrekt angeordnet wären. Capert die einzelnen Buchstaben mit eurem Hut und sortiert sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den dafür vorgesehenen Vertiefungen auf dem Platz Mond 56 Überraschungsclown Anzeige Anzeige überspringen in 6 s Für diesen Mond müsst ihr zuerst im Schlemmerland gewesen sein, denn dort könnt ihr eine Clownverkleidung erwerben. Habt ihr sie, dann kehrt ins Cityland zurück und schaut weit im Nordwesten (hinter den nördlichsten Gebäuden ganz in der Ecke) nach einem einsamen Mann, der einen Lachanfall gebrauchen könnte. Als Dank für die Clowns-Belustigung spendiert er einen Mond. Mond 57 Die Bitte der Bürgermeisterin Spät im Spiel findet ihr die Bürgermeisterin auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus. Ihr werdet euch gleich mit ihr unterhalten, solltet aber vorher ein gewisses Utensil besorgen, Witziger Weise haben die Programmierer drei Gegenstände in der unmittelbaren Nähe versteckt, die man auch im uralten Donkey-Kong-Spiel auflesen konnte, nämlich Paulines alten Regenschirm, ihren alten Hut und ihre alte Handtasche. Was ihr braucht, ist die Handtasche. Ihr findet sie, wenn ihr auf des Gebäude östlich des Rathauses hochklettert und das Kabel an dessen Seite hoch saust. Geht nun Richtung Rathaus und schaut unter euch nach einer Stahlplattform zwischen den Gebäuden. Da liegt eine Handtasche, die von Münzen umkreist wird. Wenn ihr die Handtasche habt, dann geht zu Pauline. Sie wird euch einem Quiz zu ihrer Person unterziehen. Dazu solltet ihr einige Einzelheiten über sie wissen. - Pauline mag Jazzmusik - Sie mag nicht gerne Dinge reparieren, weil sie kein gutes Verhältnis zu Maschinen hat - Pauline wurde einst von einem Gorilla entführt - An freien Tagen übt sie das Singen - Pauline mag Kuchen lieber als Blumen - Pauline würde gerne ins Wolkenland reisen - Ihr Hut ist ihr wichtig - Sie geht gerne spazieren - Sie hofft, dass sie einen hervorragenden Job als Bürgermeisterin macht. Antwortet ihr auf alle Fragen richtig und übergebt ihr dann die handtasche, springt ein Power-Mond für euch raus. Mond 58 Jamsession im Cityland Nachdem ihr Peach gerettet habt und hierher zurückkehrt, steht auf dem Vorplatz der Stadt im Süden steht ein Toad, der nach einem bestimmten Soundtrack sucht. Er nennt ihn „dreh den winzigen Motor auf“. Der Track der gesucht wird, heißt in eurem Soundmenü schlicht „RC-Auto“ und trägt die Nummer 80. Es ist die Musik des ersten Rennens aus dem klassischen Super Mario Kart vom Super Nintendo. Der Track habt ihr nur dann in der Liste, wenn ihr das RC-Rennen angegangen habt (Siehe Mond 32) Mond 59 Die Sphynx über der City Verwendet das Teleskop nahe des Landeplatzes des Luftschiffs und sucht den Himmel nach einer fliegenden Sphinx ab. Beobachtet sie einige Sekunden im nahen Zoom, damit sie einen Mond springen lässt. Mond 60 Parkplatz: Sprung ins Ungewisse Begebt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Heliport“, lauft über die roten Stahlträger zum Rathaus rüber und fahrt mit dem Kabel auf das Dach. Dort steht noch immer der Motorroller vom TickTack Mond. Den benötigt ihr noch einmal für einen waghalsigen Sprung. Fahrt mit dem Roller über den P-Schalter, damit die Schachbrett-Plattform erscheint und folgt ihr im Uhrzeigersinn dreiviertel des Weges. Ihr passiert also den Schlüssel und die Plattform, auf der der Mond des Ticktack-Spiels lag. Direkt dahinter springt ihr einfach mit Karacho in südlicher Richtung in die Stadt hinein. Ihr landet auf einem Dach mit einem weiteren Parkwächter (der sich offensichtlich eine noch blödere Stelle ausgesucht hat). Stellt den Motorroller in die graue Parkklemme neben der Parkuhr und holt euch euren Mond ab. Mond 61 Cityland: Standardrennen Das Koopa-Wettrennen im Cityland startet auf dem Gebäude direkt über dem Vorplatz der Stadt im Osten. Das ziel des Rennes ist das Dach des Gebäudes links vom Rathaus. Da kommt ihr sehr schnell hin, wenn ihr so fix es geht Richtung Rathaus sprintet und auf dessen rechter Seite das Kabel hochfahrt, Nutzt dann oben das zweite Kabel, um auf das Dach des Rathauses zu gelangen. Von dort aus springt ihr auf das Benachbarte Dach. Mond 62 Hut-Versteckspiel in der Metropole. Eines der Hutwesen hat sich in der Stadt versteckt. Ihr müsst eure Augen offenhalten,d enn irgend einer der Stadtbewohner von New Donk City trägt einen Hut, der ab und zu Augen zeigt. Sprecht den Mann bzw. den Hut an. Wir fanden ihn auf der Hauptstraße. Mond 63 Reparatur des Stromkraftwerks Erneut in der Kanalisation (Siehe die Monde 06 und 35) verschafft ihr euch wieder Zugang zum Kraftwerk (ganz am ende des Kanalisationsabschnitts, wo einst die großen Piranhapflanzen waren). Dort steht nun ein Würfel, den ihr so drehen müsst, dass seine Unterseite auf die Kontakte der Steckdose davor passen. Ist eine einfach Sache: Capert den Würfel und drückt dann auf dem Analogstick in folgende Richtungen, damit der Würfel entsprechend kippt: Runter, links, oben, rechts, rechts, oben, links oben. So passt er auf die Kontakte und der Strom fließt. Ein Mond springt als Belohnung heraus. Mond 64 Auf der großen Leinwand Betretet ihr ein Gebäude im Westen der Stadt (vor dem Eingang stehen Leute Schlange), dann kommt ihr in ein Kino, auf dessen Leinwand der Startbildschirm des original Super Mario Brothers von 1985 zu sehen ist. Betretet die pixelige Röhre auf der linken Seite, damit ihr auf die Leinwand versetzt werdet. Hier könnt ihr zwei Monde ergattern (siehe auch Mond Nr. 65). Auf der Leinwand spielt ihr das komplette Level 1-1 des Klassikers nach (mit kleinen Änderungen). Unterwegs sammelt ihr fünf Mondteile auf. Mond 65 Unter der großen Leinwand folgt den Anweisungen von Mond 64 und spielt das original Super Mario Brothers auf der großen Leinwand. Ihr könnt innerhalb des 2-D-Levels in die vierte Röhre steigen (Mario muss sich dafür ducken). So gelangt ihr ein eine Untergrund-Szene, in der es Münzen und einen Mond gibt. Mond 66 Peach im Cityland Wenn ihr Peach gerettet habt, reist sie als Touristin durch die Länder. Sprecht sie auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses im Westen an und erhaltet einen Mond. Feinde * Gumbas * Städtischer Stingby * Fuzzies * Feuer-Piranha-Pflanzen * Gift-Piranha-Pflanze * Sherm * Hammer Bro * T-Rex * Mechawiggler Namen in anderen Sprachen Cityland New Donk City Trivia * Big Ape City ist ein Ort in Donkey Kong Land, der New Donk City ähnelt. Es ist unbekannt, ob sie beide dieselbe Stadt sind. * New Donk City teilt den Spitznamen "Big Banana" mit Fourside von EarthBound. ** Dieser Spitzname ist auch eine Anspielung an den Spitznamen von New York City "Big Apple". * Wenn ein Spieler den Talkatoo-Glitch auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise durchführt, kann die Springseil-Herausforderung betrogen werden, um 99.999 Sprünge zu erreichen. * Während Marios untätige Animation beginnt, wird die Musik still. en:Metro Kingdom Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Land aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Land Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Stadt